


The Princess and the Gang

by Pleasant_witch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anxiety, Arranged Marriage, Chihiro and chiaki are siblings, F/F, Mental Abuse, Romance, Running Away, Tags May Change, kuzuryu clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasant_witch/pseuds/Pleasant_witch
Summary: Sonia Nevermind is sick of the constant berating from her parents and fiance. She finds that she needs to escape from her current life and live as someone else completely. She's soon taken in by the largest gang in the kingdom.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Princess and the Gang

Sonia Nevermind frowned thoughtfully at herself in the mirror. Tomorrow was the day she'd meet the man she is meant to marry. She knew this day was coming; her entire life led up to this point. She was raised to be the perfect queen and the perfect partner to a man of her parents choosing.

She knows all this and she is fine with this. She knows all of this and she knows she is perfect.

So why can't she breathe, why is her stomach turning, why can't she move? She can't tell how long she's been staring into her mirror. She has yet to calm her nerves maybe if she—

"Your highness, the King and Queen would like you to join them for dinner." The timid voice of a maid pulled her out of her thoughts. 

"Thank you, please inform them that I will be there momentarily." Sonia slowly replied. The maid left with a quick nod. Sonia slowly stood up from her vanity, attempting and failing to suppress the knots in her stomach.

'It is only the jitters, it is okay to be a tad nervous, I am meeting the man I will marry tomorrow. It will die down soon enough' And with those final thoughts, Sonia made her way to the dining hall.

~~~

She did not expect dinner to be this quiet. It wasn't often that her family was able to eat together. But when they did, it was often lively and warm. Her family was always very close.

Sonia's father finally spoke up, "Tomorrow is a very important day for you Sonia. We promise that the man we've chosen is perfect."

The knots are back and worse than before.

"It is all so very exciting," her mother chimed in. "What is his name again? Izuru Kamakura, the son of a noble family, I heard that he's so smart and talented. The perfect fit to rule alongside you."

Sonia couldn't tell how long her mother was talking. She couldn't breathe and the world around her began to blur. Her stomach churned in awful ways. She was so excited a few days ago, she needed some air.

"I am very sorry for my interruption mother but I must excuse myself to the ladies room." And without waiting for an answer swiftly got up and left the dining hall.

Sonia locked herself into the nearest bathroom, hoping solitude would make her feel better. 

Laying on the cold marble floor she slowly stilled her breathing. All she had to do was push these feelings down and get through the rest of dinner. All she had to do was take her time and calm down.

That was easier said then done. In all honesty, it took about twenty minutes for Sonia to become calm enough to stand up straight. And slowly but surely, she proceeds back into the dining hall. All she needed was to get through dinner without it happening again.

"Mother, father, I apologise for my sudden leave. It will not happen again." Sonia smiled.

"Well that's quite alright dear," her mother eagerly replied, "By the way, did you choose what you're wearing to meet Kamakura?"

Sonia spoke slowly as to not let her anxiety show, "As a matter of fact I haven't, I never thought too much of it actually." 

"Remember Sonia, no one likes a messy or late lady. Please begin to prepare yourself tonight and be sure to wake up early. And also, never leave the table like that again, especially in front of your soon-to-be husband" Sonia winced at her father's words, she hated being criticized. She hated feeling like she was anything less than perfect.

She was supposed to be better than this, she knew not to be unprepared. She also knew damn well not to leave the table in such a rude manner.

~~~

Wishing her parents good night, Sonia entered her room. Exhausted was an understatement, she couldn't keep her eyes open. She glanced at her clock, the time was 7:30 pm.

"Maybe if I take a short nap I can finish preparing later tonight, nothing good will come from preparing while half dead." She chuckled to herself as she fell into a deep sleep.

She will feel better when she wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in a really long time. I hope my idea is some good.


End file.
